Discovering the Meaning of Life
by Brother Sister Production
Summary: Merida àn DunBroch, a young princess whose pampered life turns upside down when she unwittingly becomes the target of a military-religious organization known as the Order of Aurora, who believe her to be the key to an ancient prophecy. Together with her companions, Merida attempts to discover the truth and significance of her own birth.
1. Abyss

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST - Dark Designs]**

**_N.D. 2000_**_ In Arpix shall be born two who inherit the power of Deity Aurora. They will be __a pair of children of royal blood with hair of red__ and eyes as clear as the sky. They shall be called the _"Sacred Flame_". As one will lead Edisyn-Arpix to new prosperity, the other shall be doomed to be lost in their Tenth year._

Looming over a little girl body, a young boy shakily moved his hand to gently reach her shoulder. But he paused, afraid like he could shatter her under his touch. He was sobbing though. So much so that tears began to roll down his cheeks and trickle down onto the girl's ripped dress, joining the red pool underneath them.

"Sis?" His voice shook. But the little girl didn't respond, not even moving her already dull eyes.

He reached out again, gasping when he felt how cold she was. "Sis, come on," he plead, voice cracking the longer he speak. "You got to get up…" He shook her shoulder. Still no respond. "Sis… We got to go home…"

Despite his desperate pleads and cries, she didn't even stir. He rested his head on her stomach, clutching her cold hand hard. "Please… Please…"

**_N.D. 2007_**_ "_The Once Who Shall Crush His Enemies_" shall destroy the land upon which he was born. A land by the name of Glende. War shall thereafter persist between Edisyn and Mared Krows for a full cycle of seasons._

The sound of his boots echoed loudly on the floor of the city as he stepped down the stairs into the glowing glyph. The road was open, and he had avoided going through it for long enough. Here in the depths of the city, where no poisonous fog hung outside and formed the sky he had known for most of his life.

But he had a job to do, and he couldn't do it here. His mission, his teacher, was out there, beyond the sky, in the land with clear blue sky and sunshine.

"Sp, the time has come." He gripped his weapon made out of scraps as the glyph below him started to glow in activation when he channel his power.

A flash of light, and he was gone.

* * *

_Its 2020, my dudes… *inhuman scream*_

_And I already have plan in my hands!_

_Reviving my former ambition to write at least 100 words every day!_

_Now that my college break is coming soon, I'm going finished my finals today, and my debut novel is finished and ready to be published this year, I don't have a reason NOT to write some more without stress hanging above my head!_

_But from experience in writing spontaneously, it was pretty hard for me, especially when you don't have the basic layout for your story. So, this time, it will be a based on fan fiction. And it's ROTBTD, my fandom since teen-hood! _

_The last ROTBTD fanfic I wrote was that mega mash up with Star Wars Rebels. This fan fiction will also be a mega mash up, with characters from Disney and its associations (Marvel and Star Wars), and DreamWorks._

_This fan fiction will be based on Tales of the Abyss, one of my favorite anime (and my son Luke fon Fabre, my best boi who deserve better), and probably will be very similar, but I'll try to differ from the original source. Also, I'll be putting some OST both from the game and anime so you guys can listen to them while reading. I hope my taste in music is still good._

_So, the characters are placed, the settings are set, let's get this fan fiction running and see how long will I last!_

_(And I didn't forget the disclaimer this time! Yay, me!)_


	2. Planet Eviom

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss OST - Prologue]**

This is a story of a planet called Eviom.

This planet was created by seven powers called fonons: dark, earth, wind, water, fire, light, and sound.

Several countries were formed, and disappeared once again from history.

At present, the world is torn in two: the Kingdom of Edisyn and the Mared Krows Empire.

Peace is barely kept between the two.

Then, "the founder", Sofia Balthazar read from the Seventh Fonon.

Deity Aurora, the "Score" that predicted what was to become of the planet, from its birth to its death.

Those who protect it faithfully, the Order of Aurora, have become a spiritual support of the people.

In this world supported by the Score, a single stone was thrown.

Its ripples are about to bring a significant change.

* * *

_Second chapter for info dump. This is actually how the TotA anime start. And also, I'll be following, mostly, the anime and manga plot, but maybe there are some sequence from the game that I prefer rather than the anime, I'll write it._

_Now, starting from this chapter, I'll be crediting some characters that may be important or mentioned a lot in the plot. And before I forget, I will put all Disney and DreamWorks CGI movies and TV series that I have watch, so I know I'll disappoint a lot of people for not putting any character for not putting any characters from Race to the Edge or Tangled the Series._

_Anyway…_

_**Cast**:_

_**Sofia** from **Sofia the First** © **Disney** (side note: I was searching for a last name for Sofia and then I found out that his birth father name is Birk Balthazar. I never know that! Neat!)_

_**Princess Aurora** from **Sleeping Beauty** © _**_Charles Perrault_** & _**Disney** (What? The princesses can be CGI now, though I prefer the their design from Sofia the First rather than Ralph Breaks the Internet. They looks way more regal and mature)_


	3. Another Boring Day

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss OST - The place of relaxation****]**

**_Corona, the Capital of Light. Kingdom of Edisyn-Arpix. Remday, Rem-Decan 23, ND2016_**

The fonstones glistened in the sky as they reflected the afternoon sun onto the manor's residents. Merida àn DunBroch watched these fonstones lazily from the tree she was sitting up on. She knew her mother going to rant how princesses don't climb trees, but she doesn't care.

Merida herself has bright red hair with a bear-head hairclip, blue eyes, and light freckles. She has a round face and an athletic figure, with slightly pale skin. She wears a white blouse, a dark blue skirt with gold lining tied with a belt and a sky blue cape with sleeves. Her look is completed with white gauntlets and boots.

She sighed, folding her hand behind her head as a pillow. "Nothing ever happens here…"

But the thing is: it was always a boring day at the manor. With the castle just next door, anything of any potential interest whatsoever happened there. Not that events at the castle were usually interesting; most were boring. In fact, most were very boring. For the most part, he'd much rather sit around and do nothing at the manor all day then sit through another family history lecture in the castle library.

"I knew I would find you here." Merida opened her eyes. Her clear blue eyes search through the ground below her, but she could find anyone.

"You just caused a lot of trouble, going out on your own, young mistress." She began to look around again until her eyes landed on a low tree branch near her. The voice belongs to a boy. He wears a red dress shirt with folded sleeves and dark blue suspenders, purple necktie, dark beige cargo capri trousers with a red, feather-like decoration hanging on the back, and dark brown sneakers with yellow laces. He is a rather short boy for a fourteen-year-old, with fair skin, brown eyes, and messy black hair.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "We sort of grew up together. It is a servant job to know where one's master is, right?"

Merida frowned. "I've never considered you as just a simple servant, Hiro!" he shouted. He said himself, they grew up together, along with her cousin.

Hiro blinked, mouth gaping for a moment. But it was so quick, his expression changed into his usual tired one as he rolled his eyes. "Wow, I'm touched."

"Hiro, did you find Merida?" Another voice called, and this time Merida could find it from bellow her. It was a young woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, large green eyes, brown eyelashes, brown eyebrows and light freckles around her nose. Her hair is golden blond and reached her ankle. She wears a lavender and purple dress with long baby pink sleeves and pink earrings.

Merida visibly squeaked as Hiro looked down. "Yes, Princess Rapunzel," he said as he jumped down and landed on his two feet. "She's up there."

Merida loudly shushed him. "You idiot! Don't tell her!"

But Rapunzel already looked up. The princess had her hands on her hips, a gesture indicating faint disapproval. "Merida! What are you doing up there?"

Merida stood up on the branch, nearly giving Rapunzel a heart attack. "What I do is none of your business," she yelled. "After all, I won't be able to leave this place."

She started to jump down from branches to branches, and finally swinging until she finally landed on the ground. "That aside, when did you come here for?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Seriously, Merida. You can't just climb tree in a skirt."

"Don't worry," Merida scoffed. "I wear short underneath." As a proof, she tried to lifted her skirt, but Rapunzel immediately grabbed her hands, pulling down the skirt again.

"Again, seriously, Merida!" Rapunzel scolded her. But Merida just folded her hands behind her head again, not really listening to her.

Rapunzel sighed. "Well, I was just visiting your mother, and then she said something peculiar."

One of Merida eyebrow raised. "What?"

Rapunzel glanced at Hiro. "Didn't you tell me, Hiro?"

Hiro smirked. "I did, princess." He shoved his hands into his pants pocket. "His Grace was asking after you; Dorian General Opress is going to be arriving soon, and you're to wait for a summons to the drawing room when he gets here."

Merida eyes leaped excitedly. "Master Maul is here?! Why didn't say so?"

Hiro shrugged again. "I was going to tell you the first thing in the morning, but dear me, I can't find you."

Merida huffed. "You're really are a prick, aren't you?"

"I'm just doing my job, young mistress!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No can do, young mistress. It's in the protocol!"

Rapunzel giggled. "Come on, children. You can't leave the general waiting."

Merida excitedly nodded and followed Rapunzel toward the manor, with Hiro following behind them.

And then, it happened.

**[Music stops****]**

The world spun, just a bit, and her head felt as though someone struck it with one of the iron beams holding up the city. She was only dimly aware of Rapunzel and Hiro's voice echoing the one reverberating in her skull, as she fell to her knees and then onto her side.

_Merida..._ _Fragment of my soul... Heed my voice..._

A dim golden light, like Seventh Fonons inside of the eyelids she had squeezed shut, and then blackness.

* * *

_This chapter is longer than I was expected._

_This scene is definitely from the anime since the Rapunzel's based-on-character doesn't even appear at the beginning of the game nor the manga. Also Hiro's based-on-character is supposed to have gynophobia, but since Hiro doesn't, but he does have depression from Tadashi's death, I'll just make him into a tired, but sassy, boy._

_[Somewhere out there someone screams: "THAT'S NOT HOW DEPRESSION WORKS!"]_

_Another info, just in case this will come up again, 1 year (785 days) in this Eviom (or Aldurant in the Tales of the Abyss game), is equal to two years on Earth. So, Rem-Decan 23 (the 23th of the first month) is equal to 15th February. You can found out more in Aselia, the Tales Wiki._

_Also, for their outfit, Tales Series has so many great outfit, so all characters here will put the clothes of Tales Series characters but with their personal color scheme._

**_Cast:_**

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar** (I haven't seen a lot of ROTBTD with Merida as the central focus. Her outfit is based on Mileena Weiss' (Tales of the Rays) in the first arc)_

_**Rapunzel** from **Tangled** © **Disney** (In this fan fiction, her hair only reaches her ankles instead of 70 feet long. Her dress is based on Estellise Sidos Heurassein's (Tales of Vesperia) dress in her first game apperances)_

_**Hiro Hamada** from **Big Hero 6** © **Marvel** & **Disney** (His outfit is based on Ludger Will Kresnik's (Tales of Xillia 2))_

_[Also 'Opress'? 'Maul'? Who could that possibly be?]_


	4. Headache

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – A Memorable Incident****]**

When Merida came around, she was laid out on her bed, flat on her back. Someone had moved her while she was passed out. Probably Rapunzel and Hiro since they were with her when the accident happened.

Speaking of whom…

"Merida, are you okay?" Rapunzel suddenly appeared next to her, looking over her worriedly. "Was it the headache again?"

"Yeah." Merida sat up slowly, the splitting pain now reduced to a dull throb. "But it's gone now."

"Are hearing things too?" Hiro asked from his spot, leaning against the window. It was bad enough she got those crazy headaches, but to be hearing voices? It rattled her nerves more than she cared to admit. It wasn't something she discussed with others, outside of herself.

"Sort of," she lamely mumbled.

"What's actually happened to you?" Rapunzel asked worriedly. "These weird headache… Ever since your kidnapping and… His…"

Merida loudly sighed. She knew where this conversation will lead to. You just don't mention about the kidnapping without mentioning _him_.

"Don't mention him."

"Merida-"

"He's dead, Rapunzel! Move on!"

Her brother.

A brother that she never know but they kept on mentioning.

And it was so annoying.

Six years ago, so she should still be ten, she and her supposed-brother was kidnapped by the enemy, Mared Krows. The kingdom's troop finally found her in Willow Castle, her family summer home, but only she was found, sitting next to a pool of blood. She had no wound, so all speculation went to her brother, whose body was never been found.

She didn't have any memories of anything before the day she was "rescued". All of them are wiped.

So imagine how pissed she was when everybody kept mentioning someone she doesn't know!

And that's probably why she was forbidden to leave the manor.

And that was when the headache started. It wasn't incredibly uncommon for her to blackout during one of the headaches. They were usually rare, but had been growing more frequent lately.

"You're right." She heard Rapunzel said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry."

Hiro finally walked up toward her. "You're a coldhearted person. Making the princess sad like that."

Merida just folded her arms in front of her chest, pouting.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and the voice of one of the maids interrupted. "Mistress Merida? If you're well enough, His Grace requests your presence in the drawing room."

Merida sighed. "Yes, I'll be there in a moment." They could heard the footsteps of the maid walking away the door before leaving the room.

"Okay, then," said Rapunzel. Her voice suddenly cheerful again. "Hiro, could you please leave the room. This mistress needs to prepare herself."

"What?" Merida looked at her cousin confusedly but Hiro already caught the signal. A smile crept up to his face.

"Of course, Your Highness." He bowed. And then, he leaped out the window. Rapunzel looked back at Merida, who returned to her bed, laying on her stomach, face planted on her pillow.

"Merida... Duke DunBroch and General Opress are waiting for you. You have to be presentable."

"Don't wanna see mom..."

Rapunzel, as petite as she can be, grabbed the shoe-less foot and yanked_._

Merida tumbled out of bed and onto the floor with a muffled complaint. "You're a mean big sister, Punzie!"

"Aw, you think of me as your big sister? That's so sweet." Rapunzel smiled, looking happy, then she brandished Merida's hairbrush like a weapon, her eyes narrowing. "Now get over here, your hair's a mess!"

"Nooo! Save me! Rapunzel's gone crazy!"

* * *

_So, which brother Merida was talking about, you asked? Probably none of who you were thinking. Don't worry, I've plan this… sort of._

_And yeah, Merida and his family are not royalty, but they are high-class family, second to the royal family. Also, Merida and Rapunzel are cousins, with their father being brothers._

**_Cast:_**

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Rapunzel** from **Tangled** © **Disney**_

_**Hiro Hamada** from **Big Hero 6** © **Marvel** & **Disney**_


	5. In the Drawing Room

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Music stops****]**

The drawing room was a grand room with a large vaulted ceiling. Marble pillars lined the room creating a small hallway from which the guards dutifully watched the comings and goings. At the center a long table sat under a large chandelier that illuminated the room when the light from the windows didn't suffice. At the head of the table sat Duke Fergus DunBroch, to his right sat the Lady of the house Elinor, and today, on his left sat the manor's unexpected guest.

The guest was a pale skinned man with yellowish red eyes and long red dreadlock hair. He wears a long, red and black coat with a yellow-gold interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a black belt connected around his torso.

"Here I am," she said, hair brushed and clothes tidy, announcing her presence.

"Ah, Merida," her father greeted with a laugh at the end. "Come on, take a seat."

"Okay." Merida ran to the empty seat next to their guest. "Master Maul! Do I get to train with you today?" Her exuberant cry almost echoed in the large room.

"We'll have time for that later," Maul replied with a bit of a chuckle at his student's enthusiasm. "First, we have to talk about something."

"Merida, listen," Fergus said, gaining Merida's attention. "Unfortunately, Dorian General Grants is returning to Enchancia tomorrow."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"You know that I am a member of the Oracle knights, part of the Order of Aurora?" asked Maul, with Merida nodded as an respond.

"You're the Commandant of the Oracle, right?"

"Right. As the leader of the Knights, it's my duty to provide protection for Fon Master Frost."

"What's a 'Fon Master Frost'?

"Honestly, Merida," her mother said with an exasperated sigh.

**[****Tales of the Abyss OST - Abyss]**

"It's 'who' not 'what'. Fon Master Frost is the leader of the Order of Aurora. 2000 years ago, Sofia Balthazar, who held a great power, read the Planet's Memory through fonons. The Score that narrates the planet's life from its birth to death is protected by the Orther of Aurora and makes sure it is not misused."

"So that Frost guy is very important?" Merida asked again.

The look her mother was giving her screamed 'I'm disappointed'. "Of course. It's thanks to Frost that the truce between the Mared Krows Empire and our Kingdom of Edisyn-Arpix is in place. If Frost's predecessor, Elsa, is the hero who ended the Glende War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol of the peace that reigns today. Unfortunately, Frost has gone missing."

**[Music stops****]**

"Therefore, I must attend to my duty as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Frost," added Maul.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Merida stood up in outrage, his chair scrapping against the floor, nearly falling over from the sudden gesture. "If you go back home, who's gonna train me?!"

"Settle down, child" Maul said calmly. "I'll have one of my men come here until I return to Edisyn."

"But I want YOU to teach me!"

"Don't be selfish, Merida," the Lady frowned. "Dorian General Opress will return as soon as possible. It's high time you learned some patience."

Merida sat back in to her chair, resting her elbow on the armchair and her chin in her palm, pouting.

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST - Sadness]**

"Aw, come on Elinor," said Fergus, trying to broke the tense mood. "Cut her some slack. Please dear! You know what she has been through."

Elinor just gave her husband a sideway glance and he visibly winced. "Fergus. You spoil her."

"Still, a life locked inside a mansion like this is hardly easy," added Maul.

Merida jumped in immediately. "Seriously. Why does Uncle Frederic have to keep me trapped in here? Just because he's the king, he thinks he can order people around."

"Merida, my brother is merely concerned for your safety," said Fergus. "Just four more years, and you'll be free. Hold on a little longer, okay?"

Merida sighed. It was no fair. Only because one incident, "don't leave the royal quarter" becomes a daily reminder for her. Even Rapunzel is allowed to get where ever she wants, even if it is with an escort or two. But still!

**[Music stops****]**

"But don't worry, Merida," said Maul. "We'll train hard enough today to make up for the entire time I'm gone."

Merida clear sky eyes widened, glowing with excitement. "Really, master? I'll go grab my bow right now!"

With that, she ran out the room. Maybe this day wasn't so boring after all.

* * *

_THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! THAT'S SO UNHEARD OF!_

_AND I BET NONE OF YOU WERE EXPECTING HIM, HUH?_

_Yep, it's Darth Maul. And I'll be using his Star Wars Rebels version instead of his Clone Wars, because I never watch the latter._

**_Cast:_**

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Fergus** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Elinor** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Maul** from **Star Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney **(I just searched for Maul's design with hair and then I found the first draft of his experience, and he was terrifying. His outfit here inspired by Artorius Collbrande's (Tales of Berseria))_

_**King Frederic** from **Tangled** © **Disney** (mentioned. He'll definitely will appear more)_

_**Elsa** from **Frozen **© **Disney** (mentioned. She might be mentioned more later... Or maybe gained her own mini chapters... I don't know. Her character she was based on has their own Gaiden, so... *shrug*)_

('Fon Master Frost'? Hmm…)


	6. Training Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Music stops****]**

A boy in brown uniform waked toward the gate of the manor. Of course, the guard who weren't expecting guest, raised their spear, blocking the boy's way. "Halt."

The boy blinked, looking at the guard with a lazy stare. A hand behind his back waved. "You will let me through."

"We will let you through," the guard replied robotically, slowly moving out their spear.

The boy tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you tired?" he said with a smile. "You should go to sleep now."

"Alright…" The guard sat at the stoned path, already snoring in mere second. The boy snorted. "This never get old."

With nothing stand in his way, he entered the manor.

**[Tales of the Abyss OST – The place of relaxation****]**

"Sounds like the Oracle Knights have it rough."

"I'll have to leave everything to you, for the time being. The Duke, the King, and Merida's-"

"Hiro? Master Maul?"

Both Maul and Hiro stopped whatever they were discussing when the mistress walked up toward them with her mechanical bow slung over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Merida asked.

Hiro just shrugged. "Well, Maul is a fighter, so I thought I'd ask for a little tips."

Merida raised an eyebrow. She smirked. "You? Fight? You couldn't kill a fly."

"Hey, that creature is a menace. You'll never overthrow them."

"Hmmp. We'll see." Merida unstrapped her bow, and with a small but quick pull of the string, an arrow appeared between her fingers. "All the fly shall bow down to the great archer, Merida!"

Hiro had that amused smile on his face. "Oh~ I like to see your hope crash and burn."

"Oi!"

"I guess we shall wait and see," Hiro said, lifting both hands and shrugging his shoulders. "Show the world what you got, young mistress." He left to took a seat in one of the many benches that lined the edge of the courtyard.

"Alright, you two," Maul said, stepping up to the mistress after finishing setting the training dummy. "Merida, let's start by reviewing what we went over last time on the training dummy, and we'll continue from there." He took a few steps towards the edge of the courtyard just to be sure he was out of the way of any stray arrow.

But Merida didn't hear Maul's words. Something was...coming. A strange yet vaguely familiar feeling seemed to fill the air of the manor; it was like a warm flow surrounded her, but the afternoon air was still. It was coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The world around her dissolved, and all she could hear was the flow of something, somewhere, and whatever it was, it was coming closer.

"Merida!"

"Huh?" Merida looked around confused for a moment. "Oh! Sorry!" Merida quickly took her place as Maul patiently watched him from across the courtyard. What had the girl so distracted all of a sudden?

"Now, today-"

**[Music stops]**

Maul's instructions were cut short by a voice that echoed across the courtyard. The humming it carried soft and entrancing, inviting all those listening to simply lay down and rest. Even Hiro who was off along the edge of the courtyard was struggling to stay standing, and Maul could distinctly feel his own energy drain from him. There was only one person who could do this to him.

"I've finally found you, Martillo!"

**[Tales of the Abyss OST – Crisis****]**

Merida looked up at the source of the voice, but she had barely located it before it vanished again, the orange blur moving from the roof to the courtyard, a glint catching her eye as his blue lazer-like reflected the sun.

"Prepare to die traitor!" he cried, and Maul barely got his staff up in time to block his strike, but he wasted no time in dodging his counter and getting in behind him.

"Ezra... I knew it."

"Who are you?" Merida demanded, flicking her bow so the mechanic inside changed it into a staff, swinging down on the unknown enemy without even waiting for a response.

He easily spun around, bringing his sword up to meet her blow, but as soon as their weapons touched, a bright light enveloped them and Merida was consumed by the agony of an all too familiar head-splitting pain.

Resound...the will of Aurora shall reach you...and open the way.

"It's that damn voice again..." Merida managed through the pain. Why here? Why now of all times?

"The Seventh Fonon?" The boy exclaimed in shock at the mass of fonons that was now engulfing them.

The light in the center of the courtyard completely engulfed the would-be-assassin and young mistress alike before vanishing altogether, dispersing into fonons that glittered in the afternoon light. But the two in the center of it all were no longer there.

Merida was gone.

* * *

_MY SON HAS ARRIVED! Meet my precious blueberry son! I just can't just not put him here. He's perfect! And Merida remind me of Sabine, Ezra's friend/sister that is similar to Merida actually. And… I may or may not… Want to ship them together… since my unpublished Aladdin AU._

_**Cast:**_

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Maul** from **Star Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

_**Hiro** from **Big Hero 6** © **Marvel** & **Disney**_

_**Ezra** from **Star Wars Rebels** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_


	7. The Intruder

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Music stops]**

"Merida... was it?" the boy asked as he knelt beside the redhead who were still asleep among the flowers in which he himself had awoken only moments ago. She was sound asleep. At least, he hoped she was asleep. Better asleep than unconscious. He couldn't waste too much energy if she was really unconscious, especially when he didn't know where they are. Regardless, she needed to get up soon.

"Merida?" he repeated, louder this time. This time he got a response, though not the one he was looking for. Rather than wake up, she simply rolled over, away from him. He sighed in frustration. Well, at least he knew he had her name right.

"Merida! Wake up!"

"It's not even light out, go away!" The muffled whine came through as the slumbering teen shifted her weight and repositioned her arms in an attempt to get comfortable. Great. She probably thought he was her mother or something. Just as he was about to give in and go grab some water from the river he could hear flowing nearby, she rolled back towards him, and her eyes slowly cracked open.

She looked at him sleepily for a moment, where she was and what had happened slowly working its way through the sleepy haze in her mind. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up screaming in panic but stopped, bringing a hand to her now-spinning head. "Ouch!"

"Wait, don't try to move yet," the boy said, scooting closer to her. He put his hand on her head, trying to find something resemblance to an injury between her fiery mane. "Where does it hurt?"

Of course Merida, not appreciating some random boy touching him, pushed him away and ran a few feet away from him. "I'm fine! What I want to know now us what the hell happened. And who are you?"

The boy scowled. "Jabba the Hut."

Merida squinted her eyes. Hah! He thought she was that stupid. There's no way this dude is that fat-ass crime lord. The boy is skinny and slightly shorter than her, with tan skin and untamed bluish-black hair. His eyes are electric blue, like they can look through your soul. His outfit consists of an orange coverall with his pants tucked in his brown long boots. Both have a yellowish-gold pattern with a form of insignia on them and his coverall also has an extending flap which stems from the collar and through the midpoint of his outfit. Over his coverall, he wears a long-sleeved, brown jacket of variant shades. The jacket's length is short and reaches his upper waist. It has multiple buttons and a meandering orange shape at the wrists, which is finished off by finger-less grass green gloves.

"Are you mocking me?" muttered Merida.

The boy just shrugged. "Fine. It's Ezra. Ezra Bridger." He looked around them. "Looks like a hyperresonance occurred between us."

"A...what?"

"A hyperresonance. An isofon induced resonance. I didn't realize you were a Seventh Fonist too. My bad. That would explain why the royal family's protecting you."

"And that means...what exactly? Look, I don't have any clue what you're going on about."

Ezra folded his hands in front of his chest. "We'll maybe talk about this later. I'd rather not spend any more time than necessary here; it can be dangerous in the wilderness, especially at night."

"And where are supposed to go? We have no idea where we even are!"

"You see the sea just over there, right?"

Merida turned and walked through the flowers to the cliff's edge. As far as her eyes could see was water. The water was crystal clear and the moonlight glittered off the gentle waves. Merida stood in awe of the scene before her, the potential threat behind her completely forgotten.

"So that's what the sea looks like." Ezra heard her muttered in awed. he raised an eyebrow. This girl never see the sea before? Just how strict the royal family is?

"We should be going. The river should take us out to the sea there, from which we should be able to find a road." Ezra took the first few steps down towards the valley, but didn't hear a second set following. He glanced behind him, noting that Merida had turned to face him, but had no intention of following him. "Well, are you coming?"

"Why should I believe you?" Merida demanded. "You tried to kill Master Maul!"

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Look. I'm sorry you were dragged into this mess. I'll bring you back to your home in Corona." The corner of his lips lifted up. "So, you don't really have a choice but to trust me and follow me. Can you do that?"

Merida took a moment and considered his words. She doesn't really like him and definitely didn't trust an 'assassin', but he was right. In this unknown wilderness, home sounds like a safe haven. "Fine," she finally said with a sigh, advancing towards him.

* * *

_If we're following the manga, we finally reached the second chapter. Phew!_

_Oh, and if you thought Merida is a bit OOC, remember, in this story she wasn't allow to get out from her house, so she doesn't have that adventurous feels._

**_Cast:_**

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Ezra** from **Star Wars Rebels** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney** (his outfit is inspired by Eleanor Hume's (Tales of Berseria))_


	8. New Dangers

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – Calmness Breeze****]**

"I don't like this place. It's all dark, you can't see anything, there are monsters everywhere..."

Ezra glanced behind him, to the girl who were looking around with cautions "Once you leave the safety of town, monsters can appear anywhere. This is no different from anywhere else. As for the darkness, well... it's nighttime. There's not much I can do about that." He shrugged. "So, let's get out of here before any monsters show u-"

**[Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – Sudden Assault]**

The rustle of the bushes was the only warning either of them got as a giant wolf charged them. Ezra easily sidestepped its charge, but Merida wasn't nearly as quick on her feet. The wolf caught her leg and sent her crashing face-first into the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Merida.

Ezra took out his weapon, a rusty handle made out of scraps. With a push of a button with his thumb, a straight blue light appeared, forming some sort of sword. Just as the boar was charging toward him, he raised his sword cutting the boar in half.

They were quickly surrounded, unfortunately. Merida grip on her bow tightened as she watched Ezra trying to defend themselves on his own, swing his sword expertly and cutting more monsters.

A growl was heard and Merida found herself under the gaze of another wolf. She flipped herself over so she was sitting on the ground. The wolf opened her mouth, but as self-defense, Merida flicked her staff to change it into her bow, raised it, pulling the string to form an arrow, and released it, shooting though the wolf mouth, killing it.

Merida glanced behind him. Ezra was still killing more enemies while occasionally glancing at her too. Great, she made a stranger worry about her. She flicked her bow, changing it back to her staff and used it to stand up, with all his weight on his right leg, betrayed her injury. She didn't move that much, since her staff is more for self-defense. Every time a monster ran toward her, she hit them with her staff, but not killing it, because Ezra already stood next to her, killing them in return.

Ezra raised both of his hand and close his eyes. The humming return in Merida ear. He was the one doing it? She saw the monster stopped and slowly they started to kneel. Merida once again flicking into her bow. In a swift move, she released an arrow, killing another monster. She released two other arrows, killing the others.

**[Music stops]**

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked, not really waiting for the predicted 'no I'm fine' before kneeling down to take a closer look at her leg as she changed her bow into a staff to lean on it. He gently touched it and Merida bit back a yelp from the sudden pain that shot up her leg. Slowly that pain diffused, and soon it was almost gone altogether; replaced by a rather gentle warmth coming from a familiar humming.

"You're a healer?" Merida asked, surprise lining her voice.

"Well yes. I told you I'm a Seventh Fonist, it shouldn't come as such a shock that I know some healing artes." Ezra opened his eyes and stood up again. "This was you first time fighting, wasn't it?"

"Is it that bad?" Merida scowled.

"Pretty amateurish." He chuckled. "But a welcome help. Thanks, I guess,"

**[Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – Gratitude]**

Merida blinked. Did he just… compliment her? Merida glanced at him. He just giving her a sideway glance and a soft, amused, smile on his face. A smile that made Merida's cheeks red.

"W-Whatever," she grumbled. "I just want to go home as quickly as possible." She flicked her staff, changing it into her bow. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "It's dangerous to go alone, you know."

"Then hurry up."

Ezra let out a small chuckled as he followed her.

* * *

_Me: This fanfic is going to be adventure-fantasy_

_Also me: Cannot create magic system or write fight scenes._

_(What's wrong with me?)_

_Also as for the update. I usually update at 5 a.m. according to my time line (UTC +7, so it's 11 p.m. UTC), so you'll probably experience two updates per day._

**_Cast_**_:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_


	9. A Coach to the Capital

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – Gratitude]**

The journey down the valley was tedious, but after her first unexpected encounter, Merida somehow managed to rise to the occasion and they didn't have any particular difficulty. For the most part they walked in silence, minus the odd complaints from Merida. But through her whining he did manage to learn a bit about her. She was a year older than he was by two years, she hated getting her cape dirty, her favorite food was sweet bread (and she was hungry), she didn't like getting her cape wet, she liked the flowers by the river, and she hated how the mud clung to her cape. She did seem particularly avid about the condition of her cape. Were all nobles so...conceited? It must be nice, not to have a care in the world outside of one's clothing.

**[Music stops]**

"We finally made it," she groaned when they finally reached their destination. "About time too. I'm sick of this place." As Merida stood after her latest fall nearly into the stream at the bottom of the hill, muttering under her breath about getting leaves in her hair, the bushes in front of them rustled. She fell silent.

"Someone's coming." Ezra whispered, activating his sword again

The man who has been drawing water from the river looked up, surprised at the sound of another voice in such a remote place. "Uaa! Who are you guys?!" The man cried, a shaky finger pointed straight at the twi teens. "Don't tell me… the Stabbington Brothers?"

Ezra lowered his sword again. "Stabbington… Brothers?"

"A group of thieves who are running wild in this area. Three whole macho man." "But wait... You have a woman there."

Merida folded her arms in front of her chest, pouting. "Humph. Don't go comparing me to some pathetic thieves."

Ezra rolled his eyes, amused. "Yes, you might upset the thieves."

"Oi!"

Ignoring the girl, Ezra turned back to the man. "We lost our way and found ourselves here. Who are you?"

"I'm a coachman. One of the wheels on my coach started acting up. We lost our drinking water when the jug fell off, so I came here to draw some more."

"A coach, perfect!" Merida cheered.

"Do you go to the capital?" asked Ezra.

The coachman nodded. "Yeah, that's my last stop."

"Let's hitch a ride! I'm sick of walking."

Ezra and Merida glanced at each other, then Ezra turned back to the man. "Yes, we don't know this area very well. Would that be all right with you?"

"To the capital, it'll be 12,000 Gald a piece. You got enough on you?" he offered.

"That's expensive..." Ezra sighed disappointedly.

"Really? Sounds cheap to me." Merida tossed in casually as Ezra looked at her in disbelieve. "My dad will take care of it when we get to the capital."

The coachman shook his head. "That's no good. I need payment in advance."

Ezra rubbed all pocket of his clothes and found nothing. "I don't really have any money on me."

Merida blinked in confusion. "Really? You're so poor."

Ezra groaned as he turned around to stand face-to-face with her. "Well, excuse me, Princess. Do you have anything valuable on you?"

"There's no way I'm giving away my stuff!"

"Look! I don't know what they've been teaching you, but here outside you comfortable palace world, you need to pay to get what you want. So, if you don't want to get your fancy boots all dirty, give that man something."

"Well, why can't you do it?"

"Like you said: I'm poor!"

"Umm..." Both Ezra and Merida looked back at the man who visibly shaking from their heated arguments. "If I don't mind asking. I will give you a ride for that hairclip."

Merida reached her bear-head and Ezra glanced at her, challenging her. "Well?"

Her grip on her hairclip became tighter. This is supposed to be the right thing to do, right? The good way, right? Give her pin, and she doesn't have to walk some more. She has more hairclip. It didn't seem like all that much money for her, and it was worth it if it could get her home. "Ugh. Fine."

Finally she took off her hairclip then gave it to the coachman. "Here. Happy?" She sounded annoyed.

The coachman raised the hairclip to the full moon. "This is a beauty..."

Merida rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now can we take a ride?"

The coachman nodded. "Right. Hop on."

Ezra finally walked to stand next to her. "You're pretty generous."

Once again, Merida's cheek turned pink. She looked toward other directions. Anywhere other than the boy's amused look. "Whatever. No more walking. No more stupid leaves and bushes."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, princess."

"You better pay me back."

"Someday. Maybe. If I have more money than you."

* * *

_I actually finished this chapter a few hours after updating the last one. So, expect another double update. I have things I need to do tomorrow, so I want to finish this for tomorrow as soon as I can._

_**Cast**:_

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Ezra** from **Star Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

_(The coachman is just a random guy, you can imagine whoever you want.)_


	10. Other's Chase

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Music stops]**

When Merida opened her eyes again, the sun was already high in the sky. The open fields went on as far as the eye could see, the seamless horizon broken only by the odd standing of trees.

"Had a nice nap?" Ezra asked as she turned over and sat up wiping the last of the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not at all," she groaned. "Too damn shaky and noisy."

"You don't say?"

"It's about two more hours ride to the capital. Once we get past Breakneck Bridge here it should be a bit of a smoother ride." The coachman called back from his place at the reins.

But the ride didn't get smoother. All of a sudden, an explosion was heard outside. "What was that?" Ezra exclaimed.

**[Tales of the Abyss OST – Wedge]**

Merida and Ezra leaned to look out the window. And it was a sight to see. A giant, white ship with blue accents that could sail _on land_, chasing a strange, smaller black vehicle and closing fast. Merida couldn't help but to awed at the giant ship. Edisyn doesn't have that kind of vehicle, right? They saw the crest on the ship. Instead of the three circles Edisyn have, it was a crescent shape it a small boy sitting on it, fishing.

_"To the coach there, out of the way!"_ A voice suddenly boomed out over them. It sounded like a teenage boy, maybe slightly younger than Ezra. _"You'll be caught in the crossfire!"_

The driver didn't hesitate to obey the command echoing across the plain, so when he swerved, Merida overbalanced and nearly found herself in Ezra's lap. Outside the window, the full length of the ship passed them by.

"Whoa! Cool! What's that?" yelled Merida as she and Ezra climbed down the coach to see the ship sailing further away and stopped at the bridge.

"The Mared Krows military's newest land dreadnought, the Light Fury," said the coachman, getting off from his seat. "The army's chasing those Stabbington Brothers."

Now, both teen looked at the coachman in dread. "Wait. Did you say 'Mared Krows military'?!" Merida shouted.

"Then, the capital we were heading to is…" Ezra added slowly.

"The home to His Majesty Emperor Arthur the Third, Faraway." The coachman looked at the two teenagers. The boy looks so tired while the girl is fuming.

Ezra pinched his nose and muttered. "Ho boy."

Merida turned to him, still fuming and looks like she's about to rip all her hair from her head. "WHAT?!"

* * *

_So, we finally reached the end of episode 1 of the anime (and a few bits from episode 2) and the chapter 2 of the manga. Phew!_

_**Cast**:_

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Ezra** from **Star Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Arthur_**_ from **Shrek the Third**__**DreamWorks **(mentioned. Get it? His name here is Arthur the Third, because he's from Shrek the Third. Ha. Ha. I'll stop here. But he'll be important later in the chapter.)_

_('Light Fury', you say…)_


	11. Our Chase

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss OST – Wedge]**

Their target is right in front of them, avoiding every missiles the Light Fury, landship of Mared Krows. Shot at them. Whoever currently driving that vehicle is clearly an expert. The main control room was dim, the only light came from the control screen of each engineer.

"Sir, there's a civilian coach in the way," said one of the engineer. On the platform above the engineers, standing in front of the main control screen, a young teen picked up the microphone and said, "To the coach there, out of the way! You'll be caught in the crossfire!"

A report came that the coach moved aside safely, which is good for both party. Now, the Ligth Fury can continue their chase without any casualty. The vehicle they were chasing drove straight to the Breakneck Bridge. Before the Light Fury could follow, the window and several cylinder was thrown out, red circle formed in every spot the cylinders landed.

"Fon slot detected," reported one of the engineer. "The enemy has set off fonic artes using the Fifth Fonon!"

But the young teen just smirked, adjusting his glasses. "Trying to escape by blowing up the bridge, huh?" he amused, green eyes glowed in excitement. He rested his left palm on the main control screen as it shone brighter.

"Light Fury, full stop! Activate fonic barrier!" ordered the teen.

"Roger!" replied one of the engineer. "Light Fury, full stop! Fonic barrier, activated!"

As the landship came to a full stop, a light blue arc appeared in front of it. The cylinders exploded, destroying the bridge in pieces, but the landship didn't suffer any damage.

One again, the teen in charge adjust his glasses. Their chase is over. For now.

* * *

_I'm so sorry if this is shorter than the previous and update very late. I had plan this weekend so for this and the next chapter the update will be later than usual._

_So… Can anyone guess who that teen was?_


	12. On Foot Again

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss OST - The Grocer's Hamlet]**

The coach finally stopped in front of a town where nearly everything is green and fresh. Merida and Ezra hopped of the coach and the coachman called out to them, "Do you really want to get out here?"

"Yeah," Ezra said, giving him a grin. "We still have somewhere to go."

The coachman gave them a grin of his own. "Okay then. Take care."

With a grateful nod from Ezra, the coach rode off, leaving the two teens in front of the town's front gate. Now that they were alone...

"What do you mean we're in Mared Krows Empire?" Merida demanded, hands on her hips, glaring accusally at the boy.

Ezra sighed, giving the girl a sideways glance. "Yeah. Apperantly we are so far from your home." He scratched his head. "With Breakneck Bridge is destroyed, the only choice for us is to cross the border by sea."

"Ugh..." Merida groaned and Ezra rolled his eyes. "Do we have to walk again?"

Well, maybe this small town could give them a solution.

* * *

_This is actually faster than I thought. I just finished this last evening, so I can update right on schedule._

_But this is too short..._

_**Cast**:_

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Ezra** from **Star Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_


	13. Burgess, the Grocer's Hamlet

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss OST - The Grocer's Hamlet]**

Despite Burgess' small population, the small farming town was almost as lively as Corona. Children were running about, chasing after their flocks, playing in the midday sun. The small, quaint houses lined the streets behind the stands where foods to suit anyone's taste could be found. Among the houses, crops of corn among other vegetables grew. Orchards of fruits and fields upon fields of grains lined the outskirts of the village.

"Wow! Such a nice place!" Merida said as they finally made it to the village. She could see various people working at the fields, tending to the livestock, and markets hobbling with customers. She started giggling in excitement as she wondered around.

"You're supposed to act like a princess, not a child." Ezra said. Does this girl never go t the marker before? "How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen. Why and how old are you anyway?"

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Whoa. I though you're still twelve." He smirked as he stepped aside from the growling girl. "And I'm fourteen anyway."

"Hah! You're a baby!" she laughed pointing at him.

"No I'm not!"

"You're younger than me! You're a baby!" She then felt her stomach growling as well.

It was Ezra turn to laugh. "Is little missy hungry?"

"Y-Yea, but we're broke!" Merida said a little too loud as they both wondered into the markets of the village. Many various food wait and lie at the many stands of the vendors. Merida sigh as her stomach began to growl more and more, as she can't take it anymore.

Merida peered into one of the crates of apples, picking one out.

Ezra saw it and smiled. "Burgess's known for their apples and other produce. You might have even had some at home." He turned back to another shop, looking for something cheap.

Merida turned the apple, noticing the same boy on the moon mark on it. Huh. Was it the Mared Krows Imperial crest? She took a bite out of the apple, stepping away.

**[Music stops]**

The man at the stand frowned. "Hey, aren't you going to pay for that?"

Merida looked back. "Pay?" She waved her hand. "The manor will sort it out."

"You can't just take an apple without paying!"

Ezra looked up from buying rice and vegetables to see a group of angry villagers dragging Merida away. Ezra briefly considered _letting_ the villagers take the girl away, but then sighed and gave the seller money (that he kept in his boots) for the rice and vegetables and headed after them.

Why did this feel like it might become a reoccurring event?

* * *

_How this chapter goes in my mind:_

_Merida: *picks up apple and eat it without paying*_

_People: *insert sound effect* NANI?!_

_Another late update. Sorry._

_I'm currently writing tomorrow's chapter too. And I'm excited because we'll meet a familiar face!_

**_Cast_**_:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_


	14. Colonel

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Music stops]**

"Nathaniel! We've got trouble!"

Merida dusted herself off in a huff, then heard a cough. She looked up and gulped. A man stared down at her, then looked up at her captors.

"Hush! We've got an important guest from the military here. Calm down!" The man gave the villagers who had dragged Merida off a look. Peering past the woman, Merida could see a young teen boy. An important guest from the military? This guy really?

The boy sipped his drink from her glass, opening one eyes to catch her sight. He is rather scrawny for someone who looks younger than her. He wears a light-green, long-sleeved shirt, lined with blue accents and gold buttons. Over it, he wears a long-sleeved brown coat with gold buttons that keep each sleeve tied together. He also wears brown boots and on his wrist has a wristwatch.

"It's the food thief!" one of the men complained.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Huh? This girl?"

"She took from my shop without paying!" the vendor complained again.

"She could be part of the Stabbington Brothers!" another villager added.

Merida groaned. "I told you, that's-"

The military boy set his cup back in its saucer with a clink. "My, my, you're pretty lively, aren't you?" he commented as he walked up to stand beside Nathaniel. Now Merida could say that this boy is tiny. "Let's all just settle down first, all right?"

Merida crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Colonel Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Third Division, Mared Krows Imperial Forces," the boy introduced himself with a welcoming smile, though his eyes tell another story.

Merida snorted. "Hah! What a lousy name!" Nearly everybody in the room glared at her.

"Young lady-"

"No, it is fine," Hiccup said calmly, stopping Nathaniel from snapping. "I get that a lot." He turned back to the girl. "And who might you be?"

"Merida! Merida àn -" Suddenly a hand suddenly covered her mouth and she was pulled back. Even Hiccup was surprised at the addition member at the arguments.

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST - Dark Designs]**

"Have you forgotten?" A familiar voice filled Merida's ear. "This is enemy territory. I you reveal who you are, you won't get off that easily."

"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Ezra raised his eyes toward the colonel before letting his hand off Merida's mouth. The girl used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "I am so sorry, Colonel," Ezra said with a lazy grin. "She's Merida. I'm Ezra. We were headed for Duloc, but we boarded the wrong coach and wound up here."

Merida glanced at the boy. Did he just… lie to the military?

Ezra continued, "Also, the Mared Krows military forced the real Stabbington Brothers to the other side of Breakneck Bridge."

Hiccup nodded. "Ah... I see. So you were on that coach from earlier."

Nathaniel turned to the young boy. "What is all this about, Colonel?"

"Just as Ezra said, a group of bandits thought to be the Stabbington Brothers fled toward Edisyn. I can assure you these two are not with them," he said. Before anyone could comment a scream of a boy caught their ears.

"COLONEL!"

**[Music stops]**

The men clustered around the door stepped aside to let them step through, and Merida and Ezra both also stepped out of the path for a young boy, younger that any of them ran into the house. He stopped, gasping for breath, in front of the crowd.

The boy has unkept brown hair and brown eyes. He has a round and youthful face, and an obvious missing a tooth. His clothing consists of a cream gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and sky-blue one. The sky-blue piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having silver ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the cream robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by red highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap. Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. He wears pale-blue leggings as pants and dull-green pump-like slippers as well as a pouch that shaped like a giant bottle attached to the back of his robe.

"Fon Master... Ran off... Fairy Woods." He swallowed and coughed. "Said something about fairy feather in the storehouse. Turned my back and he was gone."

The young colonel frowned. "Are you sure, Jamie?"

Jamie bobbed his head. "Yes, now come on!"

Looks like there will be more trouble. With the colonel and the boy are busy, and the accusation of Merida being a thief is solved, Ezra gave money to the apple seller, then pulled Merida away before she could cause any more trouble.

"I thought you said you're poor."

"I'm may be poor, but I'm not broke."

* * *

_My dragon son has arrived! A smol boi leading the army, just like in canon! Also, Jamie is here!_

**_Cast_**_:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Nathaniel Hawthorne_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks** (according to the Wiki, he's the founder of Burgess when Jack's still alive. The town was originally named Hawthorne)_

**_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_**_ from **How to Train Your Dragon** © **Cressida Cowell** & **DreamWorks** (This is HTTYD 1 Hiccup, because I like my smol boi. His outfit is based on Asbel Lhant's (Tales of Graces))._

**_Jamie Bennett_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks** (originally I want Jack's sister for this role, but after some consideration and suggestion on the Discord group, Jamie get the role. His outfit is based on Laphicet 's (Tales of Berseria))_

(Did someone mentioned 'Fon Master'?)


	15. Little Boy Blue

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST - Ion****]**

There was a boy who pushed his way through the bales of hay in the back of the storehouse, until he found a quiet spot in the back.

The boy has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. He wears a long-sleeved blue shirt, baggy black-brown pants, white boots with yellow headers, a pair of white gloves with a gold Pegasus symbol on the left one. He also wears a brown belt buckle, yellow feather earrings, feather attachments on his glove, a tuning fork staff and a white robe-cape that has black runic designs.

He knew his Guardian would be worried for him, but he needed time to be by himself and to rest. He had told his Guadian about the fairy feather so that he would think the boy had gone off to the Fairy Woods - and he would go there, just you wait - but not right now. He would spend the night here, then set off in the morning. It would be safer then, in any case.

He settled back, the combined smell of hay and green feather fur tickling his nose and making him sneeze.

He sat up. Green feather? He looked down. Sure enough, there was one of the little fairy sneaking out through a gap in the boards. A little fairy with pinkish skin and boyish cut black hair with a grin and yellow streak on her bangs. Her sundress is decorated with green-blue-yellow feathers, and a small pink ballerina shoes covered her feet. Her wings are small, yet long, remind him of a humming bird. The fairy was trying to pull away an apple that was almost as big as herself.

The boyt reached down and took the apple away from the fairy. "Hey, it isn't nice to steal, you know," he said in a playful tone. The fairy squeaked and flew away.

The boy dropped the apple back into the sack and lay back in the hay. Hay poked him through his under tunic, and the boy knew he would probably regret this later, but his eyes drooped and his breathing slowed.

The boy was asleep before he had a chance to think about what had bothering him.

* * *

_Okay, this is not in the anime, manga, nor game. This is an original scene because Merida will be sharing spotlight with another main character. You could say that they are connected._

_I'm pretty sure you guys who how these characters are, but I'll reveal them in a few chapter soon._


	16. Rooming Together

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Music stops****]**

"I'm not rooming with you."

"I don't really have that money left, so be grateful you don't have to sleep on the grass tonight."

It was true. The owner of the inn gave them a free room as an apology of the earlier misunderstanding. Remember, **a room**. Not two, but just **one**. Sure it has two single beds, but still! **One room!** Merida wants to file a complaint but Ezra managed to convince her that this is only for one night. They'll be leaving tomorrow anyway.

"Tomorrow, we'll head for the Garel checkpoint," announced Ezra as he sat on one of the bed, claiming his. "With the bridge out, that's the only way back to Corona. We also have to do something about passports..."

He heard so many rustles and glanced at Merida who was opening every drawer in the room. "What are you looking for?"

Merida face went red. Should she tell him? "Is there anything to write with here?"

Ezra blinked. "Pen and paper, right?" He opened the drawer at the night stand, smiling when he took out some pieces of paper and a pen from it, amused when he saw Merida disbelieved face. "Here." "What's it for?"

Merida pouted with a blush on her face. "A diary," she mumbled softly, but that caught Ezra's ears because he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the look?!"

Ezra blinked. "Sorry. But you don't look like the type of girl who would have a diary."

Merida groaned. "It's a chore, really," she said, screeching her hair. "But the doctor said I have to, so…"

"The doctor?"

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – Luke –determination-****]**

Merida walked and sat at the unoccupied bed as she received the pen and papers from Ezra. He started, "I don't have any memory of my childhood, from the time before I was kidnapped by Mared Krows. So, since I don't know when I might get amnesia again, they told me to keep a diary."

"That's hard," Ezra said in a soft voice. "Sorry to hear that."

Merida rolled her eyes. "Don't be nice to me all of a sudden." She put the pen and papers on her bed before focusing all of her attention to Ezra. "Anyway, do you know what fairies are?"

"They're herbivores that live in the woodlands of the East Terah Plains," Ezra explained. "They're one of the symbols of the Order of Aurora, along with the Order's founder, Sofia. Their forest is just north of this village, actually."

Merida nodded as he jumped of her bed with his fists raised. She looks… excited? "Alright! We're going there tomorrow."

"To do what?"

Merida grinned at him. "To look for proof that they're the thieves. We'll catch them and drag it back to the villagers here!"

Ezra could only stayed silent. He looked at Merida like another head just popped out next to the other. His mouth moved, forming a word.

"What?"

* * *

_Yeah, another late update. I just finished this this morning because I fell asleep._

**_Cast_**_:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Sofia_**_ from **Sofia the First** © **Disney** (mentioned) _


	17. Start to the Fairy Wood

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss OST – Cheagle Wood****]**

The Fairy Wood was actually not that far from Burgess than what Ezra thought. The forest itself didn't seem overly daunting. There weren't any traces of the fire they had been told about; it must not have reached this far south. The forest was bright and overgrown with lush vegetation painting it a world of greens. The sun still crept through tree tops so the forest was well lit and didn't seem especially treacherous. In fact it seemed rather peaceful. No sooner had the thought grazed him mind, when an unidentified cry filled the air.

"Look!" Merida called to the boy and without waiting for a reply, turned around and took off in the direction of the cry.

**[****Tales of the Abyss OST – Shock****]**

Merida saw the figure first while Ezra was still somewhere around the nearby outskirts of the woods. The figure was a boy about the same age as she is with white hair and sort-of regal outfit. The boy stood with shaky knees, holding this tuning fork staff raised forward and breathing hard, having given a good chase to the five tiger-like-creatures that were now circling him.

Merida had her bow loaded and shot through one of the beasts' head. A second one pounced, but she quickly shot it too. In the brief pause, Merida could hear the white haired boy's breathing behind her get heavier.

"Merida! Get out of there!" Merida heard Ezra's voice before jumping back; noticing the huge glyph that had appeared on the ground. A bright flash of chilly light-blue light and a surge of fonons ensued, throwing Merida even further back, completely obliterating the remaining three creatures.

**[****Music stops****]**

"Wow." Merida stood stunned for a moment staring at the void where her opponents had just stood, before running to the boy's side. "Hey are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the boy slowly stood up as Ezra caught up to them. "Just used too strong Daathic fonic arte there. Phew!" The looked the newcomers and perked up at the blue haired boy. "Oh, Ezra! Hi!"

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – Gratitude****]**

Ezra grinned at him. "Hi to you too Jack."

"Wait," Merida looked between the boys. "You guys know each other."

"Me and Jack often meet for a fonstone reading lesson," said Ezra. "Who are you doing with that anyway?"

"Pretty good recently actually." He turned toward the girl. "My name is Frost Bennett."

Merida tilted her head. _Frost?_ Her eyes widened. "Fon Master Frost?!"

Frost, _the Fon Master Frost_, blinked. "Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be missing?!"

Ezra blinked. "Missing? That's the first I've heard of that."

The Fon Master nervously laughed. "Oh, there's a rumor like that?"

Ezra gave the Fon Master a deadpan stare. "What did you do?"

Frost winched. "Well, let's just say I…"

They never really got an answer though; startled by Merida's shriek, a little small fairy dressed in green leaf dress popped out of a nearby bush and took off deeper into the woods.

"It's a fairy!" Frost pointed out.

"So they do live here! Come on, we're gonna catch that thing!" Merida took off after it, not willing to miss out on the opportunity that, quite literally, just jumped out at her.

Ezra sighed, pressing his palm on his head. "It feels like I'm babysitting."

Frost laughed at him. "We'd better hurry though, or we'll be left behind."

"Right."

* * *

_So… This chapter was a bit disappointing. I'm supposed to upload this yesterday, but yesterday had been a tough day, so I post it tonight._

_… With a price of I didn't wrote today's actual chapter!_

_Sorry. Sorry. I had been a stressful day recently._

_Anyway. THE BIG FOUR HAS FINALLY APPEARED!_

_**Cast**:_

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Ezra** from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

_**Jack Frost** from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks** (there's a reason why I call him 'Frost' instead of 'Jack', but I won't tell you soon because of spiler. His outfit is based on Sorey's (Tales of Zestiria). Fun fact, Jack's outfit (you can see it fully in chapter 15) has the most minor changes out of all the adapted outfit. Jack is just perfect in Sorey's outfit!)_


	18. Joining the Crew

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – A Whole New World****]**

"I can't believe we lost it." Merida sighed.

"Who lost it?" Ezra taunted which Merida responded with a hiss from between her teeth.

Frost laughed at them. "Don't worry. Their next shouldn't very far from here."

Merida turned to Frost. "You sure know a lot about them."

Frost shrugged. "I kinda have to. Fairy are sacred to the Order of Aurora, that's why I want to know what drive them to steal."

Merida nodded, both hands on her hips. "So, our goal is same. Then, I guess we don't have another way. You can join us."

Frost grinned at him. "Aw, you're actually a kind girl, aren't you, Miss Merida?"

Merida blushed. "Who-Who is kind?" She pouted. "Stop talking nonsense and let's go!"

"Alright, Miss Merida~"

"Stop with the 'miss' already!"

"Oh, should I call you 'ma'am' instead?"

"No, that makes me sound like an old woman. Just Merida is fine."

"Alright… Just Merida."

Merida could hear Ezra laughing out loud in the background as he turned to the Fon Master who has a cheeky grin on his face. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't punch a very important person in the face. She could only deal with the boys attitudes for now.

* * *

_I hope I can write three chapter in a row tomorrow…_

_**Cast**:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Jack Frost_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_


	19. The Fairy Tree

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss OST – Cheagle Wood****]**

It was surprisingly easy to find the Fairy Tree. It was the only tree in this lush green wood that has golden leafs with an opening at the base of the trunk. The tree easily stood twice the height of the trees around it, and its trunk looked wide enough to fit a small house. Despite its large size, leaves only seemed to grow at the top, while its lower branches stood bare. The vegetation at its roots was also sparse and stunted despite the lushness of the vegetation in the surrounding woods. The entrance was littered with fruits and breads all that bore the mark of Burgess on them.

"Haha, we found it!" Jack laughed as he immediately entered the hollow in the base of the tree.

"Frost, wait," yelled Ezra as he followed him.

Merida sighed. "This kid is hopeless." And she followed them.

The inside of the tree was just as large as the outside suggested it would be. Moss grew on the inner walls and mushrooms of every size and colors dotted the earth. There were dozens of fairies all over the place, jumping, running, eating, playing, all the while making the most hideous racket. Thankfully as soon as they stepped inside, the fairies all fell silent. Merida hadn't even gotten a sigh of relief out when all of them suddenly swarmed around the visitors.

Frost stepped forward and knelt down so he was closer to eye level with them. "Please, let me through."

Merida scoffed. "Like these monsters are gonna understand you."

"Actually Sofia, made a pact with the fairies and gained their aid."

"Are you of relation to Sofia Balthazar?" A voice called out. A couple of bell rings and the crowd of fairies calmed down and parted, making way of a fairy with golden dress and wings.

"Whoa! It talked!" Merida stepped back in shock.

"It is the power of the crown we were granted as part of our pact with Sofia," said the fairy. "Are you of relation to Sofia?"

Frost nodded at her. "Yes. I am Frost, Fon Master of the Order of Aurora. Am I correct in assuming you're the fairy queen?"

The queen nodded. "Yes, I am Clarion, the queen of the fairies."

Frost smiled at her. "I want to know why you've been stealing food from Burgess."

"We need it to give to the ligers." Clarion gestured forward the little green fairy that Frost saw at the storehouse, then turned back to him. "This little one accidentally started a forest fire, and it drove the ligers out of their home. If we don't give the ligers food, they'll eat us instead."

Frost frowned. "Really?" He stood. "I'll look into it, but maybe there's some way we can help. As a sacred animal of the Order, you shouldn't have to worry about being eaten by ligers."

Clarion nodded. "Thank you, Fon Master." It gestured the little fairy forward. "Please, take this little one with you. Perhaps he can be of some help." Putting the golden crown on the little fairy head, the fairy queen flew back.

The small fairy flew in front of the three human. "My..." The little fairy gulped. "My name is Baby Tooth… I, um… Nice to meet you."

Merida's eyes twitched. "Hey, speak up!"

Beby Tooth's cheek became red and she repeatedly bow to them. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"ARGH! You're so annoying!" yelled Merida trying to catch the little fairy. "Open your mouthe wider!"

And the fairy did… By biting Merida's nose. Ezra laughed in the background while Merida howled in pain.

The fairy was terrified. But when Fon Master Frost held out his hand so she could land on it, she relaxed a bit. "Hey, little Baby Tooth. It's nice to finally learn your name. Now, I hope you won't be stealing any more apples."

Baby Tooth nodded her head sadly. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

_The answer is a big, fat, NO. In fact I missed another day because I fell asleep._

_The next chapter will be upload tonight to make up for this mess up. (AND I STILL NEED TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!)_

**_Cast_**_:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Jack Frost_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Baby Tooth_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks **(human-fairy version because I can, originally it's going to be Tinker Bell and Periwinkle, but I can't really separate her with Jack)_

**_Queen Clarion_**_ from **Tinker Bell** © **Disney **(Not much changes for her, and she's not going to appear pass this mission anyway)_


	20. Food Chain

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss OST – Cheagle Wood****]**

"I don't get it though," Merida complained after a long walk through the wood. Frost was leading the party with Baby Tooth flying next to them. The little fairy seems to already get close to the Fon Master. She was less stiff and nervous than when the left the Fairy Tree and seems to enjoy Frost's company.

Ezra leaped over a fallen tree that Frost had disappeared over. "About what?" Ezra asked as he glanced behind him to see Merida leapt up to the top of the log.

"Why are we even helping the fairies," she said, leaping down. "This is totally not our problem. If you're weak, you're food. That's how it works."

**[****Tales of the Abyss Anime OST – A Memorable Incident****]**

Ezra shrugged. "That may be true, but this is hardly a normal food chain. The ligers aren't supposed to be here." He sighed. "So, we've confirm the thieves are the fairies. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, what else? We should've drag that puny fairy to Burgess and-"

"And let the ligers attack Burgess next for their dinner."

"Hmmp! Like I care about that stupid village!"

Ezra stopped, making Merida to crash into him. Ezra turned around, grabbing the front of her blouse. "Listen here princess," he said in a low tone. "How about you think like this? Burgess is the main of the producer of food. If the village is ruined, then there will be no food ship throughout the entire world, not just the Mared Krows Empire, your kingdom too! If we don't do this, you'll be starving for the rest of your life."

Merida fell silent. She only knew Ezra for a few days, yes, he may be annoying and a brat, but this was so out of character of him. Slowly, he let go off her. He sighed, frustrated. He massaged his forehead as he turned around.

"Stupid princess," he grumbled lowly.

She didn't say anything as the boy walked ahead.

* * *

_There! Two chapter in one day!_

_I'm not ready for the next chapter… We're going to have another battle scene._

_I hope Merida doesn't sound to OOC._

**_Cast_**_:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Jack Frost_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Baby Tooth_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_


	21. The Liger Queen

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss OST - Miserable Spectacle]**

"That must be the queen," commented Ezra.

Merida glanced at the boy. "The queen?"

"Ligers live in packs formed around a giant queen," added Frost with Baby Tooth hiding behind his neck.

That was an understatement. After having fought liger upon liger on the way to the queen, Merida thought she had been ready for just about anything. And oh boy, she was wrong; the liger queen was easily three times larger than the grandest of the ligers he had seen in the woods and looked a hell of a lot tougher. She sat curled protectively around her nest, glaring dangerously at the intruders.

The cave in which she had built her nest didn't make the best of places to fight either, should she decide she was hungrier than she was talkative. The rocks were mossy and slippery, which made it hard to get, much less keep any decent footing. The lighting wasn't all that great either, but at least it was still good enough to see.

"Baby Tooth, can you go and talk to her?" Frost asked.

Baby Tooth timidly nodded. They watched the exchange between bell rings and animal growls until the liger let out a loud roar and sent Baby Tooth flying back behind Frost.

"Are you alright?" asked the Fon Master. Baby Tooth gave a shaky nod, clearly terrified of what the queen just said earlier.

"Hey, runt, what did it say?" said Merida.

"She says her eggs are about to hatch, so go away," Baby Tooth explained fearfully. "Her Highness is really mad that I accidentally burned down their home."

Merida looked at the monster with a surprised looks. "Eggs?! Ligers lay eggs?!"

"This is bad," Ezra commented, gripping onto his sword. "Ligers are more violent when they're guarding their eggs."

"So what, do we come back later?" asked Merida again.

"But if the liger eggs hatch, the young will likely swarm the village in search of food," said Frost holding his staff hard.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

At this, Ezra rolled his eyes. "Liger young like human flesh, so people hunt down any near cities before they can reproduce."

Frost bit his lips. He glanced at the small fairy hiding behind him. "Can you tell her that I want to help?" he asked softly, hoping to ease her. "Tell her I want to help both the fairies and the ligers. Can't we find some other way?"

Baby Tooth slowly nodded and flew toward the liger, ringing the exact same thing that the Fon Master has told her. The respond was not what they were expected, because the liger queen stood up and let out an earth-shattering roar.

**[Tales of the Abyss OST - Fang which wants blood]**

The resonating echo shook the cave and loosed three small boulders from the ceiling. Merida acted fast, pushing Frost and Baby Tooth out of the way and flicking her bow into a staff to hit the rock away.

"Th-thank you!" cried the little fairy.

Although Merida cheek turned red slightly, he respond in an annoyed voice, "Don't get me wrong. I wasn't protecting you. I was protecting Frost!"

Baby Tooth flew backward so she could hide behind Frost again. "She says she's going to kill us and feed us to her children."

The Liger Queen roared at them again. Both Ezra and Merida stood in front of Frost and Baby Tooth. "Here she comes..." Ezra warned them. He glanced back at the two people they were protecting. "Fon Master, please step back with Baby Tooth."

Merida watched the liger's tail wags and saw a slight lump between its legs. Are those… eggs? The eggs! Her eyes widened fearfully. "W-Wait... If we fight here, the eggs might break."

"It may be cruel," Ezra said coldly, slightly glancing at the girl. "But that would probably be for the best. If we leave the eggs and they hatch, the young could easily wipe Burgess out entirely."

Frost gasped. "Look out, the Queen!"

The two fight looked ahead again at the furious Liger Queen. As Ezra activated his sowrd, Merida flicked her staff into her bow, yelling, "Damn it!"

* * *

_…_

_This update is killing me._

_You know what? Change target! While the goal to write everyday still continues, the standard is lower. I may miss some day, but **at least** I have to complete two episode of the anime._

_And if this target also fail… I don't know anymore._

_**Cast**:_

_**Merida** from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

_**Jack Frost** from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

_**Ezra** from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

_**Baby Tooth** from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_


	22. Hungry Fangs

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[Tales of the Abyss OST - ****Fang which wants blood]**

Frost could only stand back. He hates this. He just used his power and now his body couldn't even stand straight. But Ezra was right. By staying on the battlefield, he would only make it more difficult for both Ezra and Merida to fight, since they would feel the need to protect him. He nodded, backing into the trees

Ezra was the first one to make a move. The humming is back as Merida got a glimpsed of Ezra stretching his hands toward the Liger Queen. "Sleep…" She heard him whispered. The Liger shook her head, but otherwise seemed unaffected by Ezra's hypnotic movement, growling as she pounced at the other boy.

Ezra back-flipped out of the way, and Merida looked over at her. A thin layer of sweat gleamed on the boy's face and despite the determined look in his eyes, Ezra's breathing had a hitch in it that suggested he was getting tired.

As she was forced to jump away as a sweep of the Liger's tail threatened to knock her off her feet. Merida pulled her bow string, an arrow forming from the wind between her fingers. Praying for this will work, Merida shouted, "**Piercing Line**!" She released her arrow and a strong projectile. The arrow struck the Liger Queen at her paws. She snarled and batted Merida away with a huge paw, claws extended.

Merida went flying with a cry and hit the ground, her limp body tumbling across the grass and dirt. She slowly sat up, holding back tears of pain from the stinging in her exposed shoulders.

"Merida!" Ezra shouted. The Liger Queen turned to him and ran toward him. Ezra gripped his sword tighter as he raised it. "**Fang Blade**!" he shouted. Ezra slashed the Liger Queen diagonally downward and sweeps around in a wide arc along the ground, then reversed the strike to finish with a powerful vertical uppercut that lifts the Queen as he jumped. But even after those wounds, The Liger Queen is still standing!

She roared and Ezra had to raise both hands toward her, a glyph forming underneath his feet as he used all his power to hold back the Queen from pouncing at him and Frost behind him.

Merida tried to raise her body, glancing at Ezra who was trying his best to protect the Fon Master, but Merida could see his knees started to shakes. He would last long. They won't last long.

Is this… Is this really the end of the line?

"Needs some help?"

Whose voice was that?

Footsteps on the grass were heard and everybody glanced at the newcomer. Merida frown. Wasn't that the puny colonel back at Burgess?

"I stand in the place bathed in heavenly light, thou art where the gate to the Underworld opens, come forth, divine lightning! This is the end! **Skrill Indignation**!"

**[Music stops]**

The Liger Queen was completely engulfed in lightning. A massive glyph glowed underneath a boy's feet, his hair flying about his face and his hand raised above his head as he called down the lightning upon the Liger. Vaguely she could hear a massive roar of a dragon.

The Liger collapsed and, as her corona of light faded and her mane fell neatly. The puny colonel looked up toward her with a worried frown. Behind him, another boy, the same boy that interrupted their interrogation before, came running in toward Frost who was barely standing up.

"Guys," Frost gave them a shaky smile. "You found me again."

"Frost!" The smaller boy caught the Fon Master before he collapse to the ground. "Did you used you power again?"

Frost gave him a weak chuckles. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

The other boy pouted. "Seriously, Frost. The doctor said not to use them."

"Do you always do something like this when you know it's wrong, Fon Master?" asked the colonel, walking toward the two boys.

Frost gave him a weak grin. "Together with Sofia, the fairies are the foundation of the Order of Aurora. I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they had caused..." He steadied himself with the help of Jamie to look at the smaller colonel. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded at him. "Just don't run off like that. Your brother is really worry about you."

"That's right!" said Jamie. "I looked everywhere for you!" With that, Frost just laughed weakly.

Hiccup sighed. He pushed his glasses up t the briged of his nose as he said, "And you've involved civilians as well."

Merida groaned. "...Hey, old man, he's apologizing, right?" she yelled, still holding her injured shoulder. "Give him a break."

Hiccup blinked at her. "Oh. I expected you to complain about being dragged into this. I'm a bit surprised."

Ezra also looked surprised until he noticed Merida is wincing. He ran toward her and knelt down. When he grabbed her shoulder she let out a yelped, "Ow!"

She glared at him. "What's give!?"

"Hold still," he said as his hand hover above the injury. "**First Aid**…" he whispered and blue light came out from his hand. When he finished, Merida moved her arms. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Better?" Ezra asked.

Merida nodded. "Yeah." She turned to the corpse of the Liger Queen, noticing the cracked eggs next to her.

**[Tales of the Abyss OST – Game Over]**

"This left me with a bitter taste in my mouth," she grumbled.

Ezra looked at the girl. "You're quite kind... or perhaps just soft."

Merida looked at the boy in disbelieve. He has a soft smile on this face. Something for some reason made her heart skips a beat. "And-And you're annoying!" she yelled the only retort she could think of with heated cheeks.

"Excuse me," Hiccup called the two teens. "Can we not have a lover's quarrel here?"

This made Merida and Ezra's face red, or ever redder for the former. Both teens shouted, "Shut up!" and "Colonel Haddock, we don't have that sort of relationship."

Hiccup grinned. "I'm joking. And please, call me Hiccup. I'm not accustomed to being called by my family name." He turned to face Jamie. "Jamie, a moment please?"

Jamie turned to Jack who gave him a small nod. "Yes, Colonel?" Jamie asked. Hiccup then leaned down as whispered something in his ear.

"But-" Before Jamie could protest further, Hiccup interrupted. "Frost will be fine with us."

Jamie looked back at Frost who looked back in confusion. Jamie looked back to Hiccup who gave him a reassuring smile. Jamie sighed. "Alright." With that he ran out the cave.

Hiccup turned to the rest of them. "Shall we go?"

* * *

_A letdown battle scene is a letdown battle scene!_

_I can't write battle scenes no matter how hard I want to!_

_**Cast**:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Jack Frost_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Baby Tooth_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

**_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_**_ from **How to Train Your Dragon** © **Cressida Cowell** & **DreamWorks**_

**_Jamie Bennett_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

**_Sofia_**_ from **Sofia the First** © **Disney** (mentioned) _


	23. Clear?

**Disclaimer:** "Discovering the Meaning of Life" is a non-profit fan fiction based on _Tales of the Abyss_ _© Bandai Namco_. All characters and many other references belong to their rightful owner. Please support the official media. OR ELSE!

* * *

**[****Tales of the Abyss OST – Cheagle Wood****]**

"Baby Tooth told me what happened," said Queen Clarion toward the gang after they decided to return to the Fairy Tree for Baby Tooth to report back. "You met with great danger on your behalf. We are grateful that you have kept your promise even after 2000 years.

"Of course." Frost smiled, accepting her gratitude. "Aiding the fairies is part of Sofia's teachings."

"But the original cause of all this was Baby Tooth burning the ligers' home," Clarion frowned. "So I will have Baby Tooth atone for her mistake."

"What are you going to do?" Frost asked, concern in his voice.

The queen fairy was silent before she heavily sighed and said, "I will exile Baby Tooth from our tribe."

"That's too cruel!" yelled Frost. Hiccup was very much captivated by how fairies communication (for this is his first time), while Ezra somewhat agreeing wit Frost. Only Merida didn't look any interested.

"Naturally I don't mean forever." Clarion turned to Merida. "I hear that Mistress Merida saved Baby Tooth's life. Fairies do not forget their debts. Baby Tooth will server Mistress Merida for one cycle of the seasons."

Merida's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Baby Tooth flew over Merida's face with a shy smile on her face. "I'll do my best to be useful, Mistress."

**[Music stops]**

"Really, how did I get involved in this?"

"Please wait, Mistress!"

"Don't follow me!"

Ezra could only sigh at what he saw from behind the princess. Really? Picking a fight with a tiny fairy who just want to help.

Jamie was waiting for them in the center of the path at the edge of the forest. "Welcome back!" he greeted as they approached, gesturing out to the fields beyond the forest. Sure enough, the same landship they saw earlier was not too far in the distance.

"Hey, Jamie. What's the status of the Light Fury?" asked Hiccup with a wave of his hand.

Jamie nodded at him. "It's in front of the forest, just like you asked. You said to hurry, so we came as fast as we could!"

**[Tales of the Abyss OST - Miserable Spectacle]**

"Well, I guess we'll be off- " Merida started to say, but she was cut off by Hiccup's strange gesture, and suddenly Merida, Ezra, and Baby Tooth were surrounded by a ring of Mared Krows Imperial soldiers, all with weapons at the ready.

"Restrain those two." The order came out from the small colonel's mouth, referring to Merida and Ezra. "They're the one who've been emitting the Seventh Fonons."

"Hiccup!" Frost interjected. "You better not hurt them."

"Don't worry, we won't kill them. ...Assuming they don't resist," Hiccup taunted.

Unfortunately for Hiccup and his plans, Merida intended to do no such thing. She flicked her bow into a staff and hit the soldiers that had approached her out cold and the ones trying to grab Ezra didn't even see what hit them. The remaining soldiers turned their attention to the princess.

A soldier swung at Merida, and she spun around, sword and staff meeting in midair. However, another one came from behind, and though Merida knew full well that he was there, she knew there was no way she could block that attack!

But the sound of metal on metal rung through the clearing as everything else fell silent. Nobody expected the Fon Master ran into the battle, blocking the attack the tuning-fork part of his staff to stop the sword from coming down to Merida's neck. He was shaking slightly at the weight of the soldier's blade on top of his, but managed to throw the soldier back. He now stood back to back with the princess. Oh he'd get yelled at later for sure, but he didn't care. They are not hurting them!

Merida herself look surprised when she glanced back at her partner. "Frost?"

**[Music stops]**

Next thing anyone knew, torrents of water crashed down on the two teens, the fonic arte successfully subduing them both. Sopping wet, Merida was hauled to her feet and restrained, the soldier doing the same to Ezra.

"Guys, please. Cool down a bit-" Hiccup halted mid-sentence as he watched the two wet teens. "Okay… This is interesting."

While Jamie was still mad because basically Hiccup attacked the Fon Master turned to see for himself what had the boy's attention. "Oh."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. If you ignore the gender, clothes and hair, you'll see two identical face. Both of the teens have the same sky blue eyes (while one looked guilty, the other just annoyed), fair skin, face shape, and even body height. Which… Supposed to be impossible.

"Take them aboard the Light Fury!" Hiccup commanded, regrouping his soldiers. "We'll get this all sorted out there," He added more for his own benefit than for anything. "And please, be nice."

* * *

_That concludes Episode 2! Next target: Finishing the first volume of the manga!_

**_Cast_**_:_

**_Merida_**_ from **Brave** © **Pixar**_

**_Jack Frost_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks **(Now, I know what you are thinking "But Jack doesn't look anything like Merida!" He is in the story. So, for now, imagine Jack is the exact copy of Merida, but with short-spiky-slightly-curly white hair. This will be explained further into the fan fiction.)_

**_Ezra_**_ from **Star** **Wars** © **Lucasfilm** & **Disney**_

**_Baby Tooth_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

**_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_**_ from **How to Train Your Dragon** © **Cressida Cowell** & **DreamWorks**_

**_Jamie Bennett_**_ from **Rise of the Guardians** © **DreamWorks**_

_****_Queen Clarion_****_ from **Tinker Bell** © **Disney **__


End file.
